


Forgive Me?

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 10: Animal EarsGlimmer reminds Adora of Catra because of a silly prank





	Forgive Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short fic, didn't know much else of what to put here. Plus It's a little late on my part but no one needs to know that

Glimmer leaned back against the windowsill, humming quietly to herself as Adora walked around.

She wanted to do something as a quick joke, but she wasn't quite sure how the older princess would handle it. 

Taking a deep breath, she clipped on two little cat shaped ears into her hair, making her face all angry.

Adora was pacing the room, keeping her thoughts entirely to herself. She was always a fairly quiet person, always losing herself to her thoughts.

But that all changed when a figure landed on top of her.

"Hey, Adora."

Adora's head was spinning. This wasn't Catra. There was something off, but for some reason, she could only see a silhouette. It wasn't Catra's voice, either. It didn't have the mockery or tention in it. Instead, it had a joking, yet lusty feel to it.

"Glimmer!" The blonde pushed the pink haired queen off of her, a large pout spreading across her face. "That isn't funny."

Glimmer giggled, finding her girlfriend's reaction to be just a little funny. But when she saw the look on Adora's face, she stopped.

"I'm sorry, babe," she muttered walking up to Adora to try and give her a hug. The blonde just shrugged it off, ignoring all of the queen's efforts to make her smile again.

Glimmer realized that she might've taken her little joke a little too far, and she proceeded to think. 

What was a good way to wipe that pout off of Adora's gorgeous face?

Glimmer came up with the perfect idea. She knew that Adora was ticklish on her sides, and that they were open for a quick tickle attack. And if Adora swatted her away again, she would just use her teleportation abilities to tackle her and give her as many kisses as she needed to to make things up to the former Horde officer.

And so, the queen proceeded with her plan, her body spirnging into action.

Glimmer snuck up behind her girlfriend, hands outstretched and ready. As she got close enough, she started tickling the older girl. 

Adora tried her best to stifle the giggles and the laughs, succeeding only for a few seconds before the dam broke and waves of laughter flooded through her mouth.

She tried to push Glimmer away. Adora tried so hard to push her away, but she kept failing. At this point, she was just flailing around, proving to be a threat to herself and the queen at this point. Adora was possibly a danger to all of Bright Moon or even Etheria like this.

With one quick swing, Glimmer had to duck. And another. And finally she just disappeared, reappearing above Adora, tacking the older girl to the ground, her legs straddling the other girl's torso.

"Forgive me?" Glimmer whispered, a sad pout on her face.

The queen looked at the princess of power, eyes sparkling wide, small marks of liquid that could possibly turn into tears in the corners of her eyes.

Adora rolled her eyes. "I could never stay mad at you."

Glimmer smiled and pulled her girlfriend into a deep kiss, the cat ears still stuck in her hair.


End file.
